


Like A Twisted Abstract Painting

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, I don't know, Terrible things happen, because, lots of death, that's what popped into my head, told from the point of view of the guy who kills everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>justnerdzombie prompted me: “Okay, so a hunter sprays the pack with a wolfsbane that makes them wolf out, in hopes  that theyll kill each other. But what he didn’t realize was Stiles was with them! oh no! “</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Twisted Abstract Painting

**Author's Note:**

> justnerdzombie prompted me: “Okay, so a hunter sprays the pack with a wolfsbane that makes them wolf out, in hopes that theyll kill each other. But what he didn’t realize was Stiles was with them! oh no! “
> 
> …Well, I’d say I’d hope I gave you what you asked for but… this is really, really dark, so I kind of doubt it. It’s also from the pov of the bad guy because apparently a switch in my brain has flipped from from super fluff to super dark.

There is one thing and one thing only that Edwin Roberts knows. His goal in life is to kill as many werewolves as possible, as brutally as possible.

He’s long since given up on any sort of reasoning, any sort of belief that what he’s doing is the right thing.

That’s what he used to think, that he was doing the just, noble thing. That he was saving other people’s families from the same agony he’s been through.

But that’s a lie.

It’s cold, calculating vengeance that he’s after. It’s wrong, he knows that, but he also knows there’s a purity to his mission, a calm and a peace to it that he knows he will be unable to find anywhere else.

So far, he has killed eleven werewolves. It’s an odd number, he knows, but after his eleventh kill, he decides to take a break, a vacation. He’s by no means done, he’s not even close, but he feels like he should take some time off, rest a while and recover a bit. It would be horrible, after all, if he were to be killed in action because he didn’t stop to rest.

So he gets in his car and drives with the intention of stopping in the first place that catches his eye.

The first place he finds interesting is Beacon Hills, California.

He books a room in a quaint little inn and plans to stay in town for a week, maybe two. Basically, as long as it takes for him to feel like he’s back to his full strength.

Of course, life is rarely that simple or that accommodating.

Beacon Hills, it turns out, is full of werewolves and ultimately, Edwin just sort of shrugs and supposes that there really is no rest for the weary. So he carries on with his mission.

He doesn’t do things like other hunters do. But then he’s never really qualified himself as a hunter. They have rules, or at least most of them do, and most of those rules involve only tracking down werewolves that kill other beings.They hunt the bad ones. Edwin doesn’t make that distinction between good and bad. Not anymore. Besides that he… he’s less a hunter and more what you might call an exterminator.

So he doesn’t give the werewolves a warning. He doesn’t announce his presence and he doesn’t give them any big sort of speech warning them not to step out of line or else.

No, what he does is much, much simpler and so much more fun. He watches them carefully from a safe distance until he’s learned their habits. He’s learned they routinely get take out from the same pizza place, they gather at one of their houses for a video game night on thursdays and on sunday nights? They all go for a run in the woods.

He carefully considers each option available to him and eventually he settles on the pizza as his method of attack. He sets up a bug at the pizza place and re-routes all calls from their home number to his phone. When they next call for a pizza he answers, takes their order and goes and orders exactly those pizzas from the pizza place.

Twenty minutes later he’s standing outside their house with the pizzas in hand, but the pizzas aren’t just pizzas. He’s sprayed the boxes with a special type of wolfsbane. This particular variant, his personal favorite, causes a werewolf to lose all control, take their true form and attack anything they see. The best part? It’s completely colorless and odorless. There’s no way for them to see it coming until it’s too late.

Fortunately, it takes about fifteen minutes to kick in, so by the time it does, he’s a safe distance away.

He takes a deep breath, smiles, and rings the doorbell.

A few seconds later a tall boy with ridiculously curly hair and bright eyes opens the door. He smiles when he sees the pizzas and says, “How much do I owe you?”

“That’ll be twenty-two fifty,” Edwin says politely. He waits as the kid pulls forty dollars out of his pocket.

“Here you go,” he says as he hands the money over.

Edwin nods and slips the money into his front pocket. He takes the appropriate amount of change out of his wallet and hands it to the kid with a nod and a “Have a good night”.

Then he walks down about eight blocks to his car and sits and waits with his binoculars and his own little pizza. He locks the doors, just to be safe, and digs in.

At first, it’s dreadfully boring just watching them eat the pizza and talk and laugh. But then the wolfsbane starts to take effect.

He can see them tilting their heads back and howling. Their faces stretch and their eyes change color and Edwin smiles. This is the good part.

Seconds later, they turn on each other and it’s vicious and brutal and quick.

But not all of them go on the attack; not all of them shift forms. One of them stays the same. One of them is human.

Apparently, this pack has a human pet. He’s seen this before but it’s sad every time he sees it. It makes the tiny, remaining bit of his soul cry out for that person and the terrible, horrible decisions in life that have lead them to this point.

He keeps watching though, much as he might want to look away.

He watches as the curly haired one stabs a red haired female straight through with his claws. Then a darker haired one attacks him and they go down fighting.

That’s when the human makes his escape. The human is out the door in an instant and he isn’t looking back. He’s got big, fat tears streaming down his face and as he runs in the general direction Edwin has parked his car, Edwin can hear the kid screaming.

Edwin almost thinks the kid is going to get away, almost wants him to, when one of the werewolves runs out of the house after him. This one is tall and built like a solid wall of muscle. Edwin zooms in on him and sees he has the red eyes of an Alpha werewolf. He almost wishes the kid could get away, the kid seems smart, smart enough to run, anyway, but an unarmed human against an Alpha? He hasn’t got a chance.

The Alpha starts catching up to the kid and that’s when the kid does something incredibly stupid.

He stops. And then he turns around.

“Please, Derek, please!” The boy screams. “Please! Stop! You’re better than this. Whatever this is, you have to -”

The boy’s words are cut off as the Alpha slashes a big, clawed hand at his throat.

The boy falls and the red of his blood spills out of his neck and splashes across the pavement like some sort of twisted abstract painting. The werewolf howls at his victory but then somehow, and Edwin’s never seen this before, seems to come back to himself. His face changes back to his human one and the look on that face… Edwin doesn’t believe monsters are capable of it, but it looks like anguish. The monster looks at the boy, then looks down at himself. He’s covered in the boy’s blood. He screams. He screams and he screams and he screams and then, and Edwin’s not sure if it’s out of a sense of mercy or just to get the thing to shut up, he takes out his gun, rolls down his window, takes aim, and fires a wolfsbane bullet right into the monster’s head.

The bullet hits the mark and the monster crumples to the sidewalk, next to the boy.

Edwin starts his car after that and he can’t help but smile. That was a lot bloodier than it usually is, and it was a lot louder, but either way, he has succeeded in his goal.

And he has now killed sixteen werewolves.


End file.
